Halloween 10
by cobra
Summary: Second ever Fanfiction script. Its better than the first Halloween 9 But not much.


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ALONG THE LINES OF HALLOWEEN..  
  
INTRODUCTION..  
  
IM ERIC BAKER AND THIS IS THE SECOND SCRIPT I'VE WRITTEN.. IN THIS WE BEGIN WERE MY HALLOWEEN 9 FAN FIC LEFT OFF WE ARE OUT IN FRONT OF THE SANATARIUM WAITING FOR THE POLICE TO ARRIVE. NOTHING IS KNOWN OF WHAT HAPPENED TO MICHEAL OR THE THORN CULT MEMBERS. IN THIS FIC MICHAEL IS BACK BUT IS HE THE REAL ENEMY?... IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED MY SCRIPTS DON'T GO FOR THE HIGH BODY COUNT. ATLEAST NOT KILLED BY MICHAEL.I LIKE TO THINK IM STICKING MORE TO THE ORIGINALS WITH THE SNEAKIER MICHAEL.. HOPE YOU LIKE THE SCRIPT I CRAVE FEEDBACK SO EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE A OPINION AT COBRA_011@HOTMAIL.COM ... HERE IT IS HAL10WEEN..  
  
We open in the midst of the last battle of Halloween 9 we began the movie as we see Jake and Tommy looking over the edge of the building at Michael.. CUT TO:  
  
EXT SANITARIUM  
  
All of our survivors are out by the car except Jake... jake walks around the building to see only a white mask on the ground below Wynn's body is also missing....  
  
Jake: We have a problem...  
  
Everyone looks at him and automatically knows what is wrong..  
  
Tommy: He's gone isn't he.  
  
Jake shakes his head and everyone begins to look around them.  
  
John: He'll be back.  
  
Everyone knows this is true and there faces falter..  
  
Danny: Next time we'll be ready..  
  
Jake looks at all of them.  
  
Jake: We'll never be ready....  
  
The theme begins to play as the title is shown on the screen..  
  
HAL10WEEN  
  
We see the credits go by as the pumpkin is being carved we also hear voices we instantly know.  
  
Dr. Loomis (v.o): Those eye's the devils eye's..  
  
The introductory voice is done by Tommy Doyle as we seemingly walk down the street..  
  
Tommy (v.o): I was eight years old the first time I saw HIM.. The first time I felt fear throughout my body.. The first time I knew what the boogeyman was... I knew he would be back..He would always be back no matter how much everyone hoped him dead he would live on.. Where else would he go Hell wouldn't have him...  
  
We see quick cuts from each of the movies as Tommy talks  
  
Tommy (v.o): I always thought time would kill what man has failed to do. I was wrong again..  
  
We see Dr. Loomis shooting Michael in Halloween..  
  
Tommy (v.o): It seems that every time I think I know why he is what he is  
  
We see Tommy at his computer in h6.  
  
Tommy (v.o): Something else comes into play.  
  
We see Michael killing the thorn cultist in h6...  
  
Tommy (v.o): And now he's back for more....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TITLE..  
  
HAL10WEEN  
  
We open on the streets of Haddonfield as we walk down a empty street the legend says:  
  
HADDONFIELD OCTOBER, 28.2005  
  
We are looking through the eyes of a character as he walks off the sidewalk toward a home that looks very much like the Corruther's house in h4 and h5... We look in the window and see a pretty young woman in the kitchen. We slowly move on toward the back of the house.up the stairs and through the back door... The young woman bumps into....  
  
Jake: Watch where you're going would ya...  
  
He is smiling so is the woman who's name is Bethany Corruthers..  
  
Bethany: I could say the same to you.  
  
She stands on her toes to give him a kiss.  
  
Jake: you could.. But you won't.  
  
They stand there smiling at each other as door bell rings.  
  
Beth: Now what...  
  
Jake stands there with a smirk.  
  
Jake: That's Tommy and rest of the Doyle clan.  
  
Bethany is pleasantly surprised..  
  
Beth: Why didn't you tell me you invited them over.. I could have cleaned the house.  
  
Jake makes a weird face.  
  
Jake: They have two kids its not like there lives are spotless.  
  
Beth sticks her tongue at him as he turns his back to walk to the door.  
  
Jake: I saw that.  
  
You can tell by his voice that he is smiling..  
  
Beth: I know.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LOOMIS HOUSE.  
  
Tommy and Kara are standing on the porch as Jake opens the door.  
  
Jake: Well Sheriff Doyle to what do I owe this humble visit  
  
Tommy smiles. and ushers Kara in.  
  
Tommy: Well Deputy Loomis. I guess you owe yourself you did invite me.  
  
Jake gets a deep thought look on his face..  
  
Jake: I did didn't I .. What the hell was I thinking??? I don't like seeing your ugly face at work much less in my personal life.  
  
Tommy acts hurt.  
  
Tommy: Fine Kara won't invite Beth on the trip.  
  
Beth walks in you can tell she cleaned herself up a little..  
  
Beth: What trip?  
  
Kara walks up to Beth and throws her arms around her.. Pulling back.  
  
Kara: The annual women's Halloween outing.. We do this every year and we thought...We being myself that you might want to come with me and my friend.and of course Stephen.  
  
Beth acts as if she is thinking it over..  
  
Beth: I don't know.um...sure why not..  
  
Kara gets a big smile..  
  
Kara: Come on I'll help you pack. We might even have time for me to tell you all of Jake's secrets..  
  
Jake is struck in awe at his situation.  
  
Jake: That's it I forbid you to go.  
  
Beth is smiling as she and Kara walk up the stairs..  
  
Beth: What's wrong honey? You have some horrible secret you don't want me to know.  
  
Jake is smiling now.  
  
Jake: YES!!!!  
  
Beth and Kara walk up the stairs in hysterics. The camera pans from the stairs to include our two main characters.  
  
Jake: The plan worked..  
  
Tommy looks at him all serious now.  
  
Tommy: Some day your going to have to tell her...  
  
Jake is now serious as well.  
  
Jake: I know but I just can't yet. I really care about her.  
  
Tommy understands how he feels.  
  
Tommy: That's an even better reason to tell her..  
  
Jake knows this he just doesn't know how to tell her about his past.  
  
Jake: I just want to make sure she feels the same way before I drag her into my problems.  
  
Tommy looks at Jake with a kind of friendship that Jake misinterprets as sympathy.  
  
Tommy: Lets get something to eat.  
  
Tommy and Jake smile as they head to the kitchen...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. WOODS..  
  
We fade in to see some kind of meeting going on outside Haddonfield. We pan down to see three men two by one car one by another.. The two men are big and muscular while the other one is kind of normal he is built but not as far as the others go. The man looks like he went through some bad times.  
  
Man 1: So Lonnie how ya been..  
  
We now recognize the man as Lonnie Elamb from Halloween.  
  
Lonnie: I'm fine. Okay enough with the small talk where's my money?  
  
The two men don't even flinch..  
  
Man 1: Its right here Lonnie..  
  
Lonnie opens his case to show the two men the goods. it's a white mask..  
  
Man 1: That's very good Lonnie..  
  
The man tosses his briefcase to Lonnie as Lonnie does the same..  
  
Lonnie: Nice doing business with you.  
  
Lonnie turns and walks to his car..  
  
Man 1: Will be in touch..  
  
Lonnie turns to face the man.  
  
Lonnie: That's not a good idea.  
  
The man doesn't take the threat as a threat..  
  
Man 1: Bye Lonnie.  
  
Lonnie opens his door and gets in he starts his car and leaves.. Cut back to the men..  
  
Man 2: Wynn will be pleased.  
  
Man 1 smiles as they get in there car and exit..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LONNIE'S CAR..  
  
Lonnie is talking to himself as he hit's the gas.  
  
Lonnie: Those idiots just paid me money for a rubber mask. I cant believe it..  
  
We get the idea that it wasn't the real Myers mask..  
  
Lonnie: Hell yeah I'm going on a shopping spree.  
  
We fade out the back window to see the car on the road we go farther in the air and see the other car on a different highway heading in the same direction.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LOOMIS HOUSE.  
  
We fade in with Tommy and Jake in the kitchen fixing dinner. Kara and Bethany enter from the living room..  
  
Jake: You two take forever to pack.  
  
Jake is smiling so is Tommy..  
  
Tommy: No kidding we almost starved down here. We had to cook...  
  
Kara and Bethany smile.  
  
Kara: I thought I smelt something burning..  
  
Jake points at Tommy as he takes a bite out of his hamburger.  
  
Bethany: If you could have waited a few more minutes we were going to go out to eat but if your full..  
  
Tommy and Jake look at each other and run to the trash spitting out there food and throwing away the rest.. Kara and Bethany start laughing.  
  
Kara: you two must really want to go out..  
  
Tommy starts to open his mouth but Jake smacks him on the back of the head.  
  
Jake: Don't tell her we forgot the salt...okay..  
  
Tommy starts to laugh.  
  
Tommy: Alright..  
  
Kara and Bethany turn around.  
  
Together: We heard that..  
  
We see the funny look on Jake and Tommy's faces.  
  
Jake: Heard what. it was Tommy's fault..  
  
Tommy: My fault?  
  
Jake is smiling.  
  
Jake: Yeah your fault..  
  
Tommy laughs  
  
Tommy: Shut up ass wipe..  
  
Jake: You wanna take this outside tough guy.  
  
Tommy and Jake look up to see Kara and Bethany leaving in the car. they both wave out the window..  
  
Jake: Get the hamburger out.  
  
Tommy moves toward the fridge..  
  
Tommy: Just don't forget the salt this time.  
  
Jake flips Tommy off as he turns to the stove..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KARA'S CAR..  
  
We see Kara and Bethany in Kara's car heading toward the main street of Haddonfield.  
  
Beth: So what secrets are you going to tell me about Jake?  
  
Kara smiles  
  
Kara: That depends what do you know about him..  
  
Bethany thinks a little..  
  
Beth: Not much actually. I know all of his family are dead and that he went through something tramatic.. Something to do with his grandfather...  
  
Kara smile has faltered Beth hasn't noticed..  
  
Kara: How do you know that:  
  
Bethany looks at Kara..  
  
Beth: He has nightmares I sometimes hear him saying names. one of them is his grandfather and another name is Michael.. He says other stuff but its hard to hear after that..  
  
Bethany notices Kara's face now..  
  
Beth: Do you know what happened?  
  
Kara looks straight at the road..  
  
Kara: I think it would be better if he told you..  
  
Bethany looks sad.  
  
Beth: I don't know if he will.. I care about him so much I just don't know if he feels the same.. You know what I mean?  
  
Kara's smile comes back.. She thinks of Tommy..  
  
Kara: Yes.. Yes I do.  
  
Bethany is still thinking about Jake..  
  
Bethany: I guess he'll tell me when he's ready.  
  
They drive silent for a few seconds and start to talk again as the camera pans out the back of the car and we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD SALOON..  
  
We fade in to bar and see John Tate behind the counter mixing the drinks and listening to any poor old drunks life story as Lonnie Elamb walks in and orders a drink..  
  
Lonnie: Could I get a scotch please.  
  
John walks over to Lonnie giving him the drink and getting his money..  
  
John: There you go man.  
  
John is about to walk back down the bar as he see's the look on Lonnie's face.  
  
John: What's wrong man?  
  
Lonnie looks up somewhat surprised that someone asked that..  
  
Lonnie: I'd tell you but I don't know where to start.  
  
John looks at him actually interested in the conversation.  
  
John: How about the beginning.  
  
Lonnie looks up from his drink..  
  
Lonnie: Were going to be here all night.  
  
John gets Lonnie another drink..  
  
John: That's fine I own the place..  
  
We fade out as Lonnie begins telling his story..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LOOMIS HOUSE..  
  
We fade in on a conversation between Jake and Tommy.  
  
Jake: I've got a bad feeling about this Halloween Tommy.  
  
Tommy is not surprised..  
  
Tommy: I know what you mean..  
  
Tommy and Jake stay silent for a second.. Tommy breaks the silence..  
  
Tommy: What do we do if he shows up again.  
  
Jake looks directly at the camera.  
  
Jake: We Pray...we pray..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STRODE HOUSE.  
  
We fade in on the babysitter watching t.v. she is an older woman than expected id say she is about thirty although she looks about 25... This is Kara's friend Amy White.. We see Stephen walking down the stairs..  
  
Stephen: Amy?.  
  
Amy shuts of the t.v. and gets off the coach to go to Stephen.  
  
Amy: What is it Stevie.  
  
Stephen looks at Amy with a sad face..  
  
Stephen: The boogeyman is outside my window..  
  
We close up on Stephens face he is about to cry..  
  
Amy: You want to sleep on the couch with me?  
  
We see Stephen smile..  
  
Stephen: Yeah thank you Amy..  
  
We see Amy smile as Lightning lights up the sky outside.. We see a shape silhouetted outside the window.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PIZZA HUT.  
  
We see Kara and Beth ordering pizza for everybody.. Beth is talking about the trip and Kara is thinking about Halloween.  
  
Beth: Kara What's wrong.. I haven't known you long but I can tell when there's something wrong.  
  
Kara seems to come out of her daze..  
  
Kara: Its nothing. Its just that its Halloween and were leaving Tommy and Jake here all alone.  
  
Bethany is confused.  
  
Beth: So. There big boys they can take care of themselves.  
  
Kara remembers that Beth knows nothing about there past.  
  
Kara: Your right.. Look the pizza's are ready..  
  
Beth and Kara get up to get the pizza as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. UNKNOWN BUILDING.  
  
We fade in to see Wynn and the two men we saw with Lonnie earlier.. The men are handing Wynn the briefcase..  
  
Man 1: Here it is Dr. Wynn..  
  
Wynn opens the case to reveal a white mask much like Michael's.. Wynn looks pleased he pulls the mask out of the case only to see a receipt fall from inside it..  
  
Wynn: You have failed me on a simple task.  
  
The men's faces turn to pure horror as Wynn lifts man 1 of the ground and breaks his neck. Man 2 backs away as Wynn tosses man 1 aside.  
  
Wynn: You won't fail me will you Jimmy?  
  
Man 2 shakes his head from side to side still afraid to speak..  
  
Wynn: Good now find the mask and bring it to me.  
  
Jimmy runs away as Wynn laughs at the camera..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD SALOON..  
  
We see the expression on Johns face as Lonnie ends his story with the selling of the Myers Mask.  
  
John: You sold Michael Myers mask to a group of cultist..  
  
Lonnie smirks..  
  
Lonnie: No.. I sold a fake Michael Myers mask I still have the real one.  
  
John has a look of concern on his face..  
  
John: Lonnie now its my turn to tell you a story..  
  
We fade out as John begins his story..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DOYLE HOUSE:  
  
We fade in as everyone is sitting at the dinner table eating pizza..everyone is also laughing at Tommy and Jake..  
  
Tommy: So then after you left Jake started cooking again and actually burnt the food.  
  
Everyone laughs Jake is glaring at Tommy.  
  
Jake: Traitor...  
  
Everyone burst out laughing again even Jake..  
  
Jake: well everything turned out didn't...  
  
Tommy: yeah we got double the pizza..  
  
Everyone is laughing until we hear Stephen crying..  
  
Stephen (o.s.): Help it's the boogeyman!!!!!!!  
  
Tommy and Jake are out of there chairs and up the stairs before the cry ends and another begins..  
  
Tommy: Stephen!!  
  
Tommy turns the corner and sees Stephen under his covers crying...He runs to Stephen as Jake runs toward the window..  
  
Tommy: Its okay Stephen daddy won't let anything hurt you I promise.  
  
You can tell by Tommy's face this is a promise he intends to keep.  
  
Jake: There's no one out there. I think they should leave in the morning Tommy.  
  
Tommy shakes his head up and down just as Kara, Beth and Amy run in the room.. Kara runs over to Stephen and Tommy.  
  
Kara: Oh.. Stephen are you okay? Your dad and I would never let anyone hurt you I promise.  
  
Jake is thinking of something .  
  
Jake: Don't worry Stephen we stopped the boogeyman before.. He won't get you..  
  
Beth stares at Jake with confusion as Jake leans in and whispers something in her ear..  
  
Jake: I'll tell you later..  
  
Beth shakes her head yes and everyone looks out the window at the street below.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD SALOON:  
  
We fade in to see that John has just finished his story and Lonnie's face shows that he believes him..  
  
Lonnie: You mean I made money off people who helped kill my sister...  
  
John gets a sad look on his face but what can he say.  
  
John: Yeah I guess I am.. What are we going to do about it?  
  
Lonnie shows John his guns and John smiles.  
  
John: That won't do it..  
  
Lonnie thinks for a second..  
  
Lonnie: I know..  
  
Lonnie smiles..  
  
Lonnie: but it will sure make me feel better..  
  
John smiles..  
  
John: Lets go get that mask..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LONNIE ELAMB'S HOUSE.  
  
We see John and Lonnie pull up and walk toward the house..  
  
Lonnie: Its under my bed.  
  
John smiles..  
  
John: That makes sense..  
  
They reach the door and it is ajar.. Lonnie pulls his guns and hands one to John. as they enter his house..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LONNIE ELAMB'S HOUSE..  
  
We see that the place is trashed as we make our way to Lonnie's bedroom..  
  
Lonnie: The bastards trashed my house man!!  
  
John is being as quiet and serious as possible knowing that Michael could lurk around any corner. We make our way to the bedroom where the bed is overturned and the mask is missing..  
  
Lonnie: Shit.. What now..  
  
John is already on the phone..  
  
John: Tommy, we have a problem...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DOYLE HOUSE.  
  
The doorbell rings and Tommy gets up to open it Tommy expects John although when he opens the door his old enemy is in the door way.  
  
Lonnie: Doyle?. You're the guy Johns been calling our only hope.  
  
Tommy is not happy to see him. and Lonnie knows it.  
  
John: You two know each other?  
  
Tommy is still glaring at Lonnie.  
  
Tommy: unfortunately yes..  
  
Tommy lets them in and everyone gathers in the living room Lonnie suddenly changes in front of everyone.  
  
Lonnie: Tommy look I'm sorry about that I'm just a little on edge.. Knowing that I helped the people that were responsible for Sam's death..  
  
Tommy softens but only a little..  
  
Tommy: Its forgotten lets go to the living room.  
  
You can tell by Lonnie's face he means what he said..  
  
John: Is everyone here Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Yes and No...  
  
John is confused.  
  
Tommy: Everyone is here but Jake and Beth. Jake is upstairs telling her everything.  
  
John understands now..  
  
John: Poor guy..  
  
Tommy smirks..  
  
Tommy: NO kidding.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
UPSTAIRS DOYLE HOUSE:  
  
We fade in as Jake is telling Bethany everything..  
  
Jake: That's the whole story. That's what my nightmares are about.  
  
Bethany is shocked..  
  
Bethany: Why didn't you tell me this?  
  
Jake looks her straight in the eye..  
  
Jake: Because I care about you. I didn't want to drag you into my problems..  
  
Bethany is still confused..  
  
Beth: I'm here for you to share your problems with. is that the only reason..  
  
Jake is thinking hard.  
  
Jake: NO.. I didn't want to scare you away.  
  
Bethany puts her arms around Jake.  
  
Beth: I wouldn't leave you for anything..  
  
Jake smiles..  
  
Jake: I know...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DOYLE HOUSE:  
  
Everyone is there "dajavu" and trying to formulate a plan..  
  
Jake: Kara, Stephen, Beth and Amy leave tomorrow as planned. who wants to escort these pretty ladies out of town...  
  
Lonnie raises his hands..  
  
Tommy: Except for Lonnie..  
  
Lonnie looks at Tommy as he lowers his hands a pout look on his face.  
  
Jake: John do you want to do it.  
  
John doesn't you can tell.. Jake doesn't make him he understands.  
  
Jake: I guess I'll do it if we leave right now I can be back before Halloween..  
  
Tommy wants all the guns he can get on his side..  
  
Tommy: Hurry back Jake...  
  
Jake gets his jacket on as the others get ready to leave..  
  
Jake: I will..  
  
We fade out as everyone loads into Jake's car a 1970 dodge challenger..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HIGHWAY NIGHT.  
  
Our heroes are moving down the road at about 80 miles an hour.. As he sees a black van much like the one's at Smiths grove.. Jake doesn't slow down as he flies past the van.  
  
Jake: Kara you think you can drive you guys out of town?  
  
Kara looks at him.  
  
Kara: Sure.Why?  
  
Jake pulls the car over at a gas station and Kara gets in the drivers seat..  
  
Jake: Just go and don't look back okay.  
  
Kara closes the door and rolls down the window..  
  
Kara: Be careful okay Jake.  
  
Jake smiles..  
  
Jake: You say that to me more and more often.  
  
Kara doesn't smile..  
  
Jake: I will I promise.  
  
Kara drives off as Jake opens his cell phone.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DOYLE HOUSE.  
  
Tommy answers his cell as they walk out the door..  
  
Tommy: Okay no problem....be there in about an hour...sure... Okay bye.  
  
Everyone looks at Tommy expecting an explanation..  
  
Tommy: We have to make a stop at Jake's...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
GAS STATION NIGHT.  
  
We see Tommy's cruiser pull up at the gas station. They all get out as Jake comes out of the shadows.  
  
Tommy: Man you had one hell of an arsenal.  
  
Jake Smiles.  
  
Jake: I used to be a boy scout..  
  
Everyone laughs half heartedly..  
  
Lonnie: you had everything but a grenade launcher.  
  
Jake: couldn't get the permit...now look what are we going to do?  
  
Jake looks at everyone and starts to develop a plan of attack..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. UNKNOWN BUILDING.  
  
We fade in to see Wynn looking at the mask of his creation.. We see him hear a noise and look up to the door... His face turns to horror as the screen cuts black you can hear the screams as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD WOODS.  
  
We fade in to see our team making there way quietly toward the building we don't see anyone patrolling the area..  
  
Lonnie: Where the hell is everybody?  
  
No one answers as they move up to the door and push it open we zoom in on our teams faces full of horror.. As John leans over and throws up... We see the carnage as our team make there way through the interior of the building finally ending up looking at Wynn Sitting behind his desk in fear.. Jake is the first to notice he is still alive..  
  
Jake: What happened here Wynn?  
  
Wynn looks up and is relieved to see Jake.  
  
Wynn: I was wrong I couldn't control him... I couldn't control thorn.  
  
Jake looks at him with pity but also with hatred..  
  
Jake: You should have known that from the beginning .. Your deserve to die.. You deserve a lot worse than that... You deserve to suffer..  
  
Wynn is close to tears...  
  
Wynn: I'm sorry Jake. it was all my fault I.I..  
  
Jake suddenly remembers what Wynn said..  
  
Jake: You said you were just as strong as Michael.  
  
Wynn just looks at Jake.  
  
Wynn: I am..  
  
Jake is confused he doesn't know what to do or say.  
  
Jake: Then why didn't you stop him..  
  
Wynn finally realize what Jake is saying.  
  
Wynn: Michael didn't do this...  
  
We zoom in on out heroes confused faces.  
  
Jake: Then what did..  
  
Wynn doesn't say anything..  
  
Jake: What have you been hiding Wynn...  
  
Unknown person: ME...  
  
We zoom in on our peoples faces as they turn to see....  
  
John: DAD?!  
  
We zoom in on Jimmy Lloyd's face..  
  
Jimmy: How you doing son?  
  
John is shocked as he looks questionably at his father.  
  
John: Why?  
  
Jimmy smiles as he moves toward John.  
  
Jimmy: Do you see the power they gave me... I'm stronger than Michael ever thought about being... All I had to do is tell them where to find Laurie ..... and you.  
  
John is suddenly filled with anger and in a blind rage he runs at his father... Jake suddenly reaches out and grabs John not wanting him to get hurt..  
  
Jake: Not right now.  
  
John is looking at Jake with anger as well but gets the idea and calms down.  
  
John: I'll kill you later..  
  
Jimmy looks at his son and laughs..  
  
Jimmy: I'm sure you will try...  
  
With this Jimmy smiles at his son and Walks out the room.. Everyone looks at Wynn in hatred.. Tommy breaks the silence..  
  
Tommy: Tell us what you did...  
  
We zoom in on Wynn's face as he starts to tell the story..then go to flashbacks of previous movies as he tells it..  
  
Wynn: It all started in 1998. Michael and thorn found out Laurie was alive after searching for Stephens whereabouts...but Dr. Loomis didn't say where she was..but he did say where Jimmy was. It was so easy to bring him over at first.offer him drugs and then money and lastly power.. All these I gave him without a thought. His demands were actually what I needed to test my theories on thorn.So I gave them to him one after the other and when I gave him the power he told us where to find you and Laurie and I gave him even more after that...I thought for sure I could control him.. I was wrong..I gave him as much as thorn gave Michael...  
  
Tommy looks at Wynn with confusion.  
  
Tommy: What rune did you use to make him so powerful.  
  
Wynn: I didn't use a rune this time. I used science...  
  
We see a flashback of the last room in h6...  
  
Wynn: I couldn't inflect another with thorn each cult can only inflict thorn on two people the cursed and the watcher..So I tested my theories and they surpassed thorn to a point of nonbelief.I created a god to rival thorn...now it knows what it can do and it is going to test itself on us all..  
  
Wynn looks at Jake and Tommy..  
  
Wynn: especially on you two..  
  
we zoom in on Tommy and Jake's confused faces...  
  
Jake: What do you mean?  
  
Wynn looks at them seriously as he explains..  
  
Wynn: The two of you have defeated Michael and Thorn time and again.... He wants to be sure he surpased thorn.... He's going to use us for his experiment.....  
  
Jake steps up to Wynn  
  
Jake: Who's he going for first???  
  
Wynn doesn't smile...  
  
Wynn: It doesn't matter... you...we couldn't stop him anyway...  
  
Jake looks wynn eye to eye with a determination rivaling his grandfathers  
  
Jake: Try Me!!!  
  
Wynn takes one look at Jake and knows he can't talk him out of it....  
  
Wynn: There are two people he can go after.... one is Michael...the other.... is his neice a young woman named Bethany Corruthers... We zoom in on Jakes face as he runs out of the building to Tommy's crusier and drives off Leaving the others to stare after him...  
  
Lonnie: What the hell just happened?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY, INT. CAR  
  
We fade in to see Kara behind the wheel and the others asleep as she rockets down the road she see's a tree is blocking the highway.. She slams on the brakes and narrowly misses the tree...  
  
Kara: Shit!!!  
  
The movement of the car and her furious scream wake the other's  
  
Beth: Whats wrong???  
  
Beth looks ahead to see the tree in the road..  
  
Beth: Shit!!!  
  
Kara looks at Beth and the other's...  
  
Kara: What do we do??  
  
Beth is the first to speak..  
  
Beth: Is there another way out of Haddonfield thats close to here..  
  
Kara is thinking as she answers Beth..  
  
Kara: There's a turn off a few miles back that heads toward Chicago... Is that okay?  
  
Everyone shakes there head as if to agree Kara puts the car in reverse and turns around we turn the camera back toward the fallen tree as we see a car in the woods start and start down an abondond road we see an axe in the passanger seat... as We  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY..  
  
We fade in as Tommy's crusier screams down the highway Jake is behind the Wheel he is very serious looking as he passes a black van and pushes the accelerater to the floor...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JAKE'S CAR...  
  
We fade in on Kara just about to turn off toward Chicago as a black sedan flies out of nowhere after the car....  
  
Kara: OH..SHIT!!!  
  
Everyone else notices the car as well they are all afraid and you can tell because Kara misses her turn and heads back to Haddonfield fighting to stay on the road going in excess of 140 mph.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. TOMMY'S CRUSIER...  
  
We fade in to see jake still at the wheel we then see his face turn in curiosity as we look through the windshield..  
  
Jake: What the hell???  
  
We see two sets of headlights flying down the road trying to run jakes car of the road... Jake hits the gas and shoots the car toward the van at full speed.... The van anticipates jakes move and swerves to avoid him just as jake passes the van he puts Tommy's car in a spin and as his window comes toward the van fires his pistol and hits the vans back tire sending it into a spin causing it to hit a tree....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY...  
  
We fade in as Jake and the Others pile out of there cars Jake runs over to them and hugs Bethany and at the same time picking up Stephen...  
  
Jake: Is everyone okay?  
  
Everyone says yes and look toward the van at the side of the road...  
  
Jake: Kara take Tommy's car and head for the Saloon...Okay...  
  
Kara is already on her way to the car...  
  
Beth: What about you?  
  
Jake kisses Beth and in his most unterrified voice..  
  
Jake: Don't worry about me.... Dont leave the saloon for anything okay don't.....  
  
Beth kisses Jake and walks to the car and gets in.... Kara pulls away from the curb and drives toward Haddonfield.... Jake walks toward the van and opens the door... There is no one there.....  
  
Jake: Damn it!!  
  
Jake runs to his car and gets in completely forgeting to check the back seat....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY...  
  
We fade in on a black van with no windows Tommy is driving with John and Lonnie in the back guarding Wynn.... Tommy sees his crusier fly by and hits the breaks....  
  
Lonnie: What the hell's goin on here Doyle???  
  
Before Tommy can say anything Jake's car comes flying by in a wild way like its lost control...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JAKE'S CAR  
  
We fade in on a fight in the car someone in the back seat has put rope around Jake's throat and is trying to strangle him... Jake is hitting him over and over trying to get free..  
  
Jake: Let..go....of....me...moth.er...fucker....  
  
Jake uses his seat release and pushes his seat back on his attacker causing the rope to loosen enough for Jake to get free.... Jake see's there heading for a cliff and jumps out the door just in time... He watches as the car goes over the cliff hitting the rocks below and bursting into flames.....  
  
Jake: I loved that car........you son of a....  
  
Jake can't even finish his sentence before a black van pulls up...Jake pulls out his pistol without even thinking aiming it at the driver then he realizes it is Tommy..... Jake runs to the passenger side door and hops in....  
  
Jake: Man am i glad to see you....  
  
Tommy smiles..  
  
Tommy: Where's Kara and Stephen?  
  
Jake motions him to go toward Haddonfield..  
  
Jake: I told them to go to Johns bar figured it would be the safest place... with all the armed rednecks and all..  
  
Tommy smiles as he puts the van in gear and puts the gas to the floor....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD SALOON...  
  
We fade in as Kara and the other's run in the saloon and tell everyone about Michael...  
  
Kara: Somebody help us...  
  
The man behind the bar is Jeff Little... He runs over and Takes Stephen from Kara so she can set down..  
  
Kara: Thanks Jeff...  
  
Jeff is puzzled and doesn't really know what to say..  
  
Jeff: What the hell happend???  
  
With this Beth steps forward..  
  
Beth: Michael Myers... Thats what the hell happend...  
  
At the mention at that name the whole saloon is silent... Finally Jeff breaks it..  
  
Jeff: Are you Sure???  
  
Kara shakes her head at Jeff... Thats all anyone needs.. Jeff Walks behind the bar and grabs his 357. and motions for everyone to gather around..  
  
Jeff: I say we go after the son of a bitch...  
  
Everyone yells in agreement...  
  
Jeff: Someone will have to stay behind to protect Kara and her friends... Who will do it?  
  
Only two people raise there hands and they are afraid...  
  
Jeff: Okay everyone lets move out....  
  
Everyone follows Jeff out the door and into there designated vehicles... The two men looked at the ladies then went behind the bar to grab a couple of shotguns.... The men look like they feel safer with the weapons...like it matter's...  
  
Man 1: Come on Hank lets get these women some rest...  
  
Hank: Alright you take the downstairs I'll take the upstairs....  
  
Both men seperate as Kara walks toward man 1  
  
Kara: Thanks Henry..  
  
Henry smiles his almost toothless smile and waves her away... they follow Hank up the stairs to Johns apartment...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD SALOON..  
  
We are looking through the eyes of a character it is Michael. we fade out as he walks toward the saloon....  
  
END PART 1  
  
HAL10WEEN PART 2  
  
HADDONFIELD SALOON OCT. 29  
  
We fade in on the pov of Michael as he goes to the back and tries the door he finds it locked...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY..  
  
We fade in on our heroes as they are going down an abondoned road in the middle of nowhere..  
  
Tommy: Damn Lonnie I thought you said this was a short cut....  
  
Lonnie looks bewildered..  
  
Lonnie: I thought it was...  
  
Everyone looks at Lonnie...  
  
Jake: I keep expecting someone with a chainsaw and a mask of human skin to run at the van...and im not kidding...  
  
Everyone is in agreement with what they've seen anything is possible...  
  
Tommy: This has got to connect to the highway somewhere around here... Wynn, John do either of you know where the hell we are?  
  
Neither John nor Wynn says yes.... everyone is starting to look defeated...  
  
Tommy: Great were screwed....  
  
All of a sudden the vans left back tire burst and the van skids to a stop.....  
  
John: NO..now were screwed..  
  
We fade out as our heroes get out of the van...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD SALOON...  
  
We fade in as we see Kara lying beside stephen in Johns bed... Beth and Amy are in the living room on the floor and the men are patroling the hallways... We see Henry walking around the saloon with his gun ready he is wistleing and seems to be scared shitless...(he is)... We see him go behind the bar and grab a beer and just as he starts drinking it Michael comes up behind him slicing his throat blood and beer spew out of the wound as Henry falls dead...Michael moves his head from side to side as he looks at the body....We see that Michael has his mask but how?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. VAN...  
  
We fade in as our heroes make there way on the highway the back tire fixed...  
  
Tommy: Clear sailing from here boys..  
  
Just as he finished the statement another black van hits there's from behind causing everyone to shoot forward...  
  
Jake: You just had to say it didn't you?  
  
Jake grabs his shotgun and sticks half his body outside of the van aiming at there enemy he fires just as the van hits again causing Jake to lose his gun...  
  
Jake: Shit....  
  
Jake pulls a pistol from his holster and begins fireing at the van he works his way out of the van and on the roof.... he unloads his clip and reloads on top of the van...  
  
Tommy: Lonnie?  
  
Lonnie looks from the back of the van at Tommy..  
  
Lonnie: What?  
  
Tommy: YOu have guns don't you?  
  
Lonnie: Yeah...So?  
  
Tommy is getting agrivated we can still hear Jake firing his pistol...  
  
Tommy: So unload on the fucker...  
  
Lonnie's face lights up at this statement as he gets a smile on his face he pulls out his guns and kicks open the backdoor...  
  
Lonnie: Yes sir sheriff...  
  
We fade back to see the Pov of the man driving the van... We see Jake on top of the van and Lonnie inside the back..both shooting at the man.... Jake and Lonnie both take there time with there next shots and fire simultaniously both the vans front tires blow as it loses control and rams into a tree and burst into flames....Jake Crawls back in the van as Lonnie closes the backdoors....  
  
Lonnie: What the hell is that smell?  
  
Everyone looks around and all eyes settle on the horrified face of Wynn....  
  
Wynn: Sorry.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD SALOON...  
  
We fade in on Hank walking in the hallway of Johns apartment as he walks by the door to Johns living room we zoom in on the floor and notice that Amy is missing.......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. VAN  
  
Everyone is sitting in the van as Lonnie realizes something...  
  
Lonnie: What did you do with the mask Wynn?  
  
Wynn looks up in shock as he realizes he has been caught...  
  
Wynn: I gave it to Michael... He needed it to finish his job....  
  
Jake looks at Wynn with pure hatred...  
  
Jake: You've been lying this whole time?  
  
Wynn: No everything ive said is true....except that i helped Michael reaquire his mask for the purpose of thorn...  
  
Tommy is pissed and you can tell as he looks at Wynn through the rearview mirror....  
  
Tommy: Why did he need the mask Wynn?  
  
Wynn looks into the mirror..  
  
Wynn: In the beginning when thorn had first taken effect on Michael he simply needed any mask to keep in the evil, but the more he failed the more the evil wanted out...Thorn had to curse a mask that would hold in the evil...no regular mask could work any longer.....You see the eye's really are the gateway to the soul...its also an exit...The mask was a barrier between the outside world and the evil of thorn....and also the evil of Michael's self... Thorn isn't the only evil in Michael...He was evil before now he just has a way to vent it... to kill who he would have killed anyway...I thought it might as well serve thorn and the world...  
  
No one can believe what they just heard....  
  
Jake: You son of a bitch....  
  
Jake pulls his pistol aiming it directly at Wynn..  
  
Tommy: Jake we need him a little while longer...  
  
Lonnie realizes whats going on..  
  
Lonnie: Hell no... kill the basterd him and his lackies trashed my house....  
  
Tommy: Not now Jake...Later  
  
Jake lowers his gun as he turns in his seat stareing blankly out of the windshield....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD SALOON...  
  
We fade in on Hank walking through the hallway toward Johns apartment he is getting tired so he sits down in a chair near the hallway We zooom past him to the shadows and see the SHAPE..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JOHNS ROOM...  
  
We fade in on Kara's open eyes as she lays in bed with stephen... We hear a muffled noise and start to get up when we hear Amy walking to the bathroom....we watch as Kara lays her head down and our camera walks toward the bathroom to see Amy getting in the shower...we see her drop her cloths on the floor and step into the shower... As she is in the shower we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HIGHWAY...  
  
We fade in on the highway we see the headlights of the van moving across the highway as our heroes talk of how to stop both michael and Jimmy...  
  
Wynn: They are unstopable  
  
Jake is thinking but looks frustrated...  
  
John: Tommy last time we faced michael you said something about runes of light....What does that mean?  
  
Tommy's face lights up as he thinks of an idea...  
  
Tommy: Thats it we could use the runes to defeat thorn and science.....maybe...  
  
Wynn kinda laughs at this...  
  
Wynn: you might be able to defeat michael that way but not Jimmy......there is no hope...  
  
Tommy doesn't flinch....  
  
Tommy: I think i have an idea first we need to stop by the house....Then will go get the other's.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD SALOON..  
  
We fade in looking through Jimmy's pov as he moves toward the saloon...he sees an open window on the bottom floor....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BATHROOM...  
  
We fade in as Amy gets out of the shower and raps a towel around her...She walks out of the room to see Hank in a chair facing the hallway..She is startled..  
  
Amy: Shit!! oh sorry hank you scared me..  
  
Hank doesn't move.. Amy carefully walks toward the chair just as she reaches it Hank jumps out of the chair and aims his gun at her....  
  
Amy: Damn it.....Dont do that...  
  
Hank lowers his gun still shaken...  
  
Hank: Sorry i didn't know it was y...  
  
Hank doesn't finish his sentence as he is lifted off the floor and gags on his own blood... MIchael throws him aside...Amy is to scared to move as Michael moves toward her in a slow walk just as michael reaches her.........We hear a gunshot...Michael falls to the floor and we see beth behind him with Hanks gun in her hands a horrified look on her face as Kara runs in...Kara looks at Michael with hatred then at Amy who still can't move...  
  
Kara: Amy we have to get out of here fast...  
  
Amy looks up from Michaels body...\  
  
Amy: He's dead...were safe now...  
  
Just as she finishes her sentence Michael jumps to his feet and slams his knife into Amy's chest....We zoom in on the shocked look on her face as Michael pins her to the wall with the knife...  
  
Kara: NO AMY!!  
  
Rage fills Kara as she grabs the gun from Beth and begins shooting Michael...Beth runs to get stephen covering his eyes as she runs past Amys body still hanging on the wall....Kara has run out of bullets and is hitting Michael with the gun to keep him from Stephen as they run by Kara she runs after them toward the down stairs.....Henry's body is blocking the way so they run toward the roof of the building......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HADDONFIELD SALOON...  
  
We fade in to a black van screetching to a halt in front of the saloon all the lights in the surrounding houses come on as we look to the roof and see Kara and the others running along the side with michael close behind all of a sudden something rams Michael taking them both off the roof....Landing directly infront of Tommy and Jake...It's Jimmy he hops to his feet like nothing has happened... He looks directly at Jake...  
  
Jimmy: NOw for the rest of you...  
  
Jimmy hits Jake sending Jake flying back and hitting the van leaving a dent in the side... No one even looks scared Jimmy is to sure of himself to notice....  
  
Jimmy: OK whose next?  
  
Jake: My turn...  
  
We zoom in on Jimmy's face as Jake makes his way through the crowd not a scratch on him...  
  
Jimmy: How the He...  
  
JImmy almost finishes his sentence before Jake throws a right that connects with Jimmy's jaw sending him sprawling...Everyone thinks they will win this easily they are all mistaken.. Jimmy walks back up to Jake and hits him into the air sending him flying into the opposite yard...Jake doesn't move...Tommy takes the time out to get in the fight meanwhile the town of haddonfield has woken up and is slowly gathering to watch the fate of the town come together....  
  
Tommy: John check on Jake...  
  
John runs over to Jake he is breathing and is starting to come around... We cut back to tommy who is loseing his fight with Jimmy....Just as Jimmy is about to break Tommy's neck Michael grabs him from behind causeing him to lose his hold on Tommy....The fight of a lifetime has now begun....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
THE ROOF...  
  
We fade in using Kara's pov of the fight the two evils are fighting with such intensity you can feel the air around them moving as there punches connect...We move our head to see Jake and Tommy on the sidelines looking in thinking of who to help....  
  
Kara: I hope they make the right decision....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STREETS OF HADDONFIELD..  
  
We fade in as the battle is underway we see Jimmy grab Michaels jump suit and throw him off screen and as he heads for Michael Jake does a flying sidekick on his head causing Jimmy to fly into the saloon walls...actually cracking the brick were finally seeing what the runes can do...  
  
Jimmy: you stupid son of a bitch..do you really think you can stop me...ill kill you..  
  
Jake stands tall and looks Jimmy in the eye...  
  
Jake: you would have killed me anyway...why not go down swinging.....  
  
Jimmy kinda laughs as he jumps back in the fight....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MICHAEL AND TOMMY...  
  
Just as Michael rises to join the fight Tommy decks him with a right sending him into a lamppost...  
  
Tommy: This is gonna be fun...  
  
Michael stands and looks at tommy with hatred and as we zoom in on his eyes we see a hint of fear....He walks toward Tommy with hesitation and as he gets within arms length tommy hits him again and as michael goes back in the air. Tommy shows off his speed as we go to slow motion and show him run and kick michael in midair causing michael to go farther..... Wynn upon seeing michael is loseing moves to help him...  
  
Lonnie: NO you don't you move i'll blow your damn head off...  
  
Wynn smiles as Lonnie holds his gun to Wynns head..  
  
Wynn: You no that wouldn't stop me....  
  
With this Lonnie opens fire shooting Wynn in the head twice befor he hits the ground....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JIMMY AND JAKE....  
  
We fade in with jakes pov and he decks Jimmy with a right sending him sprawling...We think Jake has won although he looks tired just as he is about to attack again a hand touches his shoulder...Its John...  
  
John: He's mine Jake...  
  
Jake moves his head as if to say yes and turns to walk away..  
  
Jake: Watch for his left he uses it way to much...  
  
John smiles a little and waves jake away...  
  
JImmy: you do know that your why i left your mother don't you..  
  
Jimmy is trying to sych John out its not working as John answers him cooly...  
  
John: Good...My mother deserved much better than you....  
  
With this John attacks yet not out of anger more out of pity he keeps his head and is doing well...Finally the first contact is made as John blocks Jimmy's left and connects with a right of his own sending jimmy into the van...the fight is on....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MICHAEL AND TOMMY...  
  
We fade in as Michael connects and sends Tommy flying...He seems to have gotten a renewed vigor....  
  
Tommy: This isn't as fun as i thought it would be...  
  
Tommy runs at Michael and hits him with his shoulder sending Michael back through the air...  
  
Tommy: There thats better....John, Jake we have to finish this quick the power is draining....  
  
Tommy tries to hit Michael but Michael catches his fist and throws him to the ground....BLAM...BLAM...Michael falls to the ground and we see Lonnie smiling at Tommy....  
  
Lonnie:Don't just sit there on your ass...get up and kick his....  
  
Tommy smiles and hops to his feet..just as Michael gets up...  
  
Tommy: Ok Michael...time for round two....ding....ding....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Lonnie and Wynn....  
  
Lonnie looks in fear as Wynn gets to his feet and walks toward him... Just before he hits Lonnie Jake catches his fist....  
  
Jake: I think ill take care of you myself...  
  
Jake breaks Wynns arm in a second causing Wynn to scream in pain...  
  
Jake: YOur not near as strong as Michael you ignorant son of a bitch.....  
  
Jake Throws Wynns away from Lonnie and Grabs his sword from the van...  
  
Jake: Wait here Lonnie This wont take long....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JIMMY AND JOHN...  
  
John is fighting his heart out as he hits his father over and over years of pentup rage finally being vented....Jimmy didn't have a chance....John tackles his father and while on his chest starts hitting him over and over in the face.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MICHAEL AND TOMMY...  
  
We fade in as Tommy is fighting a losing battle he is giving it all he has yet Michael is still getting up....Tommy is looking exhausted yet Michael is showing no signs of slowness he is like a machine....  
  
Tommy: Okay.....come get some...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WYNN AND JAKE....  
  
We fade in as Jake is cutting Wynn with his Sword trying to prolong his pain as much as possible...  
  
Jake: Whats wrong....Are you afraid of me....afraid of someone who you took everything away from... afraid of the person who is going to kill you!!!!  
  
Wynn is visably shaken and runs at Jake full out...Jake does a spin move taking Wynns head off in one quick motion...  
  
Jake: You Should BE!!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LONNIE...  
  
We fade in on Lonnie celebrating an early victory When a hand lands on his shoulder turning him around and hitting him in the face... Lonnie grabs his Jaw..  
  
Lonnie: What the hell?  
  
We look up to see the man that bought the mask from Lonnie...  
  
Lonnie: I told you to stay away from me...  
  
Man: I told you we would be in touch..  
  
He runs at Lonnie as Lonnie smiles and coolly pulls out his guns...  
  
Lonnie: And I said that wasn't a good idea..  
  
The mans face turns to one of fear and humility...Lonnie opens fire sending him back into the van.  
  
Lonnie: To quote William Shakespear You are as dead as a door nail....  
  
Jake is walking back toward lonnie...  
  
Jake: Thats the coolest thing you could think of....  
  
Lonnie shrugs as Jake keeps moving.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JOHN AND JIMMY...  
  
We fade in in the same situation as when we left john is on top of his father Giving him all he has...We see JOhn slowing as Jake comes into view...  
  
Jake: Go help Tommy with Michael John....  
  
John slowly gets up and walks toward Tommy as he passes Jake he whispers...  
  
JOhn: Make it quick....  
  
Jake: He wont feel a thing...  
  
John runs out of the screen toward Tommy leaving Jake with Jimmy as Jimmy gets up he swings at Jake with a right which Jake easily blocks and using simple slicing motion uses his sword to end Jimmy's rampage... We watch as Jimmy's head rolls away from his body....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MICHAEL, TOMMY AND JOHN....  
  
We fade in as John starts to help tommy sending michael into the van.... Lonnie pulls his guns laughing and opens fire on the vans gas tank causing it to explode..... We  
  
FADE OUT...  
  
FADE IN:  
  
STREETS OF HADDONFIELD...  
  
The rubble of the night before has been searched they have only found one body the body of Wynns bodyguard...  
  
Tommy: He can't be stopped....He's invincible...  
  
Tommy is talking to Jake,Kara, and Beth...  
  
Jake: You wanna know what the kicker is...  
  
Everyone looks at him with a kind of curious look...  
  
Jake: Halloween isn't till day after Tomarrow...  
  
CUT TO BLACK  
  
The credits roll as the soundtrack plays........ 


End file.
